Welcome to Forever
by neverforever13
Summary: Iris Hartley and her family move to La Push, and it gets a bit more complicated than she expected. DISCONTINUED HERE, KEEP READING ON QUIZILLA. DETAILS INSIDE.
1. Intro

So... I'm going to start with a character intro. [Of the Hartley Family] View photos on my home page.

**Iris Hartley**

Age: 15

Height: 5'2"

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue/Green/Gray

**Spencer Hartley**

Age: 10

Height: About 5 feet

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

**David Hartley [Dad]**

Age: 46

Height: 5'8"

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Chocolate

All I'm going to say is that they end up in La Push. And though I hate to be like all Disney stories, Momma's passed on. Breast Cancer, 2 years ago. Her name was Melanie, and that's where Iris got her eyes. :(

Now...

I don't want to give away too much, but let's just say that Breaking Dawn is about to be flipped, flopped, and totally cut apart an rearranged. And Jacob/Renesmee sooooo doesn't exist. I'll attempt to make this original, but not too unrealistic. So... review!


	2. Convenient Store

"Iris, do you want anything?" We were parked outside of a local convenient store to stop for food and bathrooms.

"No," I replied in a tone that sounded cold, even to my own ears.

My dad sighed tiredly.

"Fine. We'll be right back." So he and my younger brother Spencer went on in to the shop while I sat bitterly waiting inside of our crammed Saturn. Crammed with all of my things, and Dad's, and Spencer's. **Because you're moving… **the little voice in my head whispered. I mentally growled at it.

"Not moving. Just… vacationing," I muttered.

**Permanently. **

No. Comment.

I leaned my head back against the seat, closing my eyes and trying to remember a place where it was always sunny. Warm and beautiful. We were just now entering Washington, and already things were too cold and wet. Too green.

"I miss California…" I moaned to myself. San Diego to be exact. The sunlit beaches had grown to be my home away from home, and now I was giving that all up to move to Washington. Not that it was my choice. My dad was offered a new job, a better paying job. I didn't really blame him for accepting, because I knew how hard it was for him to support a family after my mom had died. That was almost two years ago now, but it still made me wince to think of her. She'd been diagnosed with breast cancer about six months before she'd passed on.

Melanie Hartley. It was such a beautiful name, and it fit her well. I'd always hoped to grow up to be just like my mom. Perfect inside and out, my dad would always say, and she'd smile that smile that I missed so much. I'd inherited her large, colorful eyes, a well-blended mix of blue, green, and gray.

"Kind of like the ocean," I thought ruefully. I opened up the travel mirror attached to the sunshade, just to take a look at what was left of my mother. I saw her high cheekbones, small nose, and vibrant eyes staring back, but my father's dark brown hair and smooth, tan skin. I suppose I was rather pretty for a girl my age, with a relatively nice body, (short and thin with a minimal amount of curves, if you're into that,) but I never had a real boyfriend back in California. Not that I hadn't been asked, but I guess that I don't really like feeling attached to people. Just in case they decide to leave me. But I suppose this time it's backwards. I'm leaving California, and all the things I loved. Not counting Dad, Spencer, and my possessions, that is.

I glanced up out the window to see my father and brother exiting the store with armfuls of snacks and drinks. Dad opened the driver's door and took a seat, throwing me a water bottle. I allowed myself a brief smile, then returned back to sulking mode. Grabbing my iPod from my purse at my feet, I plugged into a playlist full of mind numbing music, and settled down to a car ride of silence.

---------------------

PLEASE REVIEW! I've had a ton of people add me to their author alert list etc, but it'd be really nice to get some feedback!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Brick House

**Well my duckies, sorry it's been forever. But my computer was all wacked out and the file got deleted, etc. But here you are, because I love you. And I promise, it gets interesting in the next chapter!**

Forks is smaller than I thought. Not that our house is in Forks exactly, but actually in between Forks and a small Indian Reservation called La Push. Since our house is closer to the reservation, I'll be attending La Push Highschool for my Junior year.

Speaking of our house, I think I might actually like it. It's big enough that Dad, Spencer, and I can live comfortably, but not large enough to get lost in. It has a nice brick outside with white trims and a decent sized yard, which is good, because Spencer needs some place to get out all his pent up energy. The inside is fairly nice as floors are a light hardwood, except for the kitchen and bathrooms, which are all tiled. Most of the walls are a beige color, except for the bedrooms. Dad's room's on the first floor, as well as the kitchen, living room, and one bathroom, while Spencer and I sleep on the second floor. [And we don't have to share a bathroom, which I'm excited about.] My room is a nice medium/light blue in color, with a bed, desk, squishy lounge chair, bookshelf, and nightstand, as well as an adjoining walk-in closet and bathroom.

Since the movers had already brought in my furniture, I just had to unpack the boxes containing my clothes, books, bedspread, room decor, photos, and anything else I had brought. I tackled the clothes first, either hanging the neatly folded garments or placing them in drawers. The books came next, and after a minute of two of debate, I agreed to put them in no particular order and work on organizing them later. My black bedspread [with pretty blue flowers :)] went on my bed, [duh.] and I even had a lamp and rug to match. After arranging my many photos all over the walls, I plugged my laptop and phone in to charge, then put my iPod in it's dock and selected a playlist with some nice mellow music. Satisfied with my decorative skills, I grabbed a book from my crowded shelf and settled down to read.

About an hour or so later, I heard Dad call down for dinner. Feeling slightly guilty, I realized he must have cooked by himself, as I hadn't come down to help. I skipped down the steps, [after deciding that sliding down the banister might give my danger-prone brother bad ideas] then offered to set the table since I hadn't cooked, [as well as this meant that Spencer had to do dishes instead of me.] We had mildly burnt spaghetti, and just chatted casually about little things that we wouldn't remember after we'd left the table. I could tell that Dad was trying not to have us worrying about anything, like, perhaps going to a totally new highschool. It sure is a good thing that I make friends easily, otherwise I'd be doomed.

After excusing myself from the table, I went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once I was all dressed in my pajamas I walked down the hall to say goodnight to Spencer, and found him lounging around reading old copies of Sports Illustrated. He looked up when I entered the room.

"Hey Iris."

I smiled. "Hey Spencer. How 'ya doing?"

He shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess. I like my room."

Glancing around, I could see why. He had covered almost every inch in large posters of sports players.

"Are you scared about school tomorrow?" he asked me casually.

I was surprised, [aren't I supposed to ask him that?] but I replied anyways. "A little bit," I lied. More like a LOT a bit. "But I'll be fine. You?"

He shrugged again. "I just hope they have a soccer team." He glanced up. "But I could tell that you were nervous."

I sighed. "I'll be fine," I said again. "Goodnight buddy."

"Night," he replied.

Dang, that kid was WAY too perceptive to be only 10.


	4. Cassie

It's okay, nobody's staring at you. Fumbling the little dial on my locker, I repeated my mantra over and over, trying to convince myself that I blended in perfectly fine. Blended in with the kids who had known each other since birth. The kids who's parents had been born here, who's grandparents had known each other as toddlers.

But right now, I just needed to focus on making it to English class without making myself too big of a spectacle. Unfortunately, I don't think my feet ever got that message. I ran smack into a tiny girl with curly red hair and managed to fall flat on my butt with my books scattered all over the place. The girl gave a little squeak, then came the "Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I noticed she had a kinda cute Southern accent. She reached down and gave me a hand up, which I accepted with gratitude.

"No, it's not your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Um, I'm Iris."

She smiled. "Yeah, the 'new girl.'"

Laughing, I replied, "That's me."

"I'm Cassie. Nice to meet you. Well... are you headed to English?"

"Yeah, you too?"

She nodded, her curly hair bouncing enthusiastically. "You can walk with me, if you'd like."

I was so relieved I thought I would melt. "Sure!"

And that was when I met my very first friend in Forks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you had to leave a nice warm beach to come live in this icebox? Well that's just crazy."

Cassie and I had bonded very quickly, as she and her bubbly personality were happy to chat all day long, and I was just glad to have a friend. Turns out that she and I not only had English together, but also Art and our Lunch period.

Right now we had just gotten out of school and were walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah. I miss it a lot."

She shrugged sympathetically. "I would too."

By then I'd reached my car. [It had been an "early birthday present" from Dad. He found it really cheap in a used car lot, incredibly beat up, but still running. But really, he and I both knew that it was more of a "sorry I made you move here" present than anything else.]

"Alright Cassie, I have to go. But I'll see you tommorrow, 'kay?"

"Okey-dokey!" she replied cheerfully.

I laughed, climbing into the driver's seat.

On my way home my phone began to ring loudly.

Wave goodbye, wish me well, you gotta let me go. Are we-

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, it's your Daddy. Listen, I'm going to be running a little late from work tonight. Do you mind fixing up dinner for you and your brother? Oh, and make sure he's in bed by nine."

I sighed. "Sure Dad. Love you."

"Love you to baby. Bye."

I shook my head. I'd hoped that when we moved to Forks my Dad might be able to quit the late night shifts, but I guess I might have been wrong.

He's just getting settled in, I told myself. Everything will be normal soon.

**Please rate and message me guys! Thanks!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

Okay, loves. I hate to do this to you, but I'm no longer continuing this story. On FanFiction, that is. I actually ORIGINALLY started off writing this on Quizilla, and I've found that it's too complicated to have to update on two sites. Ergo, you can now only get this on Quizilla. Sorry. But WAIT. Because the title's a little different. It's Welcome to Eternity instead of Welcome to Forever. Yeah. But I do hope you guys still check it out. And by the way, my username is 11treehugger11 on there. So, sorry for the inconvenience, but… I just can't keep it up. Bye.


End file.
